The authentic wood burning campfire is an integral part of the outdoor camping experience of campers requiring a wood campfire as a heat source for meal preparation is dwindling and the campfire is becoming solely a source of pleasure for ones atavistic nature.
There are, however, many concerns associated with open fires and campfires in particular which this invention seeks to overcome. Open fires in areas used for camping and recreation pursuits can be dangerous and require experience and skill to handle properly. Many campers without these skills still choose to light fires. Also, weather conditions can affect traditional campfires. In windy and wet conditions a campfire is difficult to light and in extremely dry seasons open fires may be prohibited. In campgrounds the number of users wishing to light a campfire results in a high demand for a diminishing fuel source and the production of a large amount of smoke which can cause discomfort to those suffering from allergies.
In the prior art applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,128 which issued Feb. 9, 1999 to Omar for a Firepit. Omar discloses supplying gas, through spaced outlet ports in a gas line, upwardly into a suspended bed of lava rocks. What is neither taught nor suggested, and which it is an object of the present invention to provide, is the use of small particulate filler which presents much more the impression of a smooth surface through which gas jets are radially inwardly inclined so as to simulate, once lit, a conically-shaped campfire.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable, re-usable, non-woodburning campfire which is easy to light, safe to use, smoke free and which provides the appearance, warmth and enjoyment of the traditional wood burning campfire.